


What's in the past?

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of past abuse, fighting over stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She can't seem to get him to agree to let her go on this hunt. She's done all the stuff he asked her, so why is he still saying no. She can't let it go, and as they fight, Dean raises his hand and the fight is last thing on his mind as she cowers in front of him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Original female character/original male character (Past relationship), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	What's in the past?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A and Person B is fighting. When the argument gets heated Person A moves their hand to make a gesture and person B flinches and covers their face. The argument halts as Person A realizes that Person B was once in a abusive relationship. Person A throws their arms around Person B , hugging them tightly , reminding them that they could never hurt them.
> 
> Another story for a challenge. I wanted to include a reminder that domestic violence is not okay under any circumstances. There is help out there if you are stuck and need a way out. I'm including the hotline for domestic violence just in case. 1-800-799-SAFE. 
> 
> There is also some mild swearing too.

This wasn't the first argument that Dean and I had. It wouldn't be the last, but this one was more heated than the rest. I knew I was ready to start hunting with Sam and Dean, but he kept insisting that I wasn't. Sam had found a case in a neighboring state and while I was usually happy to stay behind and research, I wanted to be there. I'd done all the training he had requested I do, and he was still saying no. 

I followed Dean into the library, anger pulsing through my body. "I want to go Dean. You can't keep me here forever. I'm ready."

Dean turned to face me, anger evident in his eyes and in the way he clenched his fist at his side. His voice was firm. "I said no, Trisha. You aren't ready yet. I know you think I'm being an ass, but you have to accept that I'm right." 

"No. You think you're right, but you aren't. I am ready. I know my body better than you do, Dean. I am ready." I held my ground, knowing if I wore down his resistance he'd cave eventually. At least, that's what I was hoping for. 

I ignored the way my heart pounded louder in my chest as he came closer to me, yelling more about how he'd been hunting longer than I had and he knew I wasn't ready yet. I didn't have enough training, and I was being too pigheaded to listen. 

Sam's voice drew my attention as he said, "Maybe Dean's right, Trisha. Maybe you need to sit this one out." 

I glared at him, causing him to hold his hands up in a placating gesture. "You were the one who said I was ready to hunt. You told me I should tell Dean that I was ready." 

Sam shook his head as his brother turned his glare on him. He turned to leave, shaking his head. "I'm staying out of this. Let me know when you figure it out." 

With Sam gone, Dean and I quickly turned back to face the other, glares still on our faces. Neither of us spoke and the silence that settled was uncomfortable. Dean's face was angry, his glare mean. "You aren't going to win this battle." 

I glared back at him. "I am ready Dean. You can't and won't keep me here. You know I'm ready and you're being too damn stubborn. Just accept it." 

I could tell Dean was getting angrier and angrier the more we fought about it. He kept clenching his fists together and his glare was cold enough to freeze water. He wasn't going to give in so easy, but neither was I. 

We were standing there with the library table between us, and Dean pushed it aside in his rage. He stepped forward and raised his hand, for what I wasn't sure, but I couldn't help the way my body suddenly reacted. I flinched, my anger gone in the face of danger. I threw my hands over my face, ignoring the way they started to shake uncontrollably as I screamed, "I'm sorry John! Don't hit me!"

Dean stopped speaking then. When I was finally brave enough to look at him, I could see his green eyes had gone wide and his anger was gone too. His voice was hesitant, "Trisha?" 

I covered my face again, my body shaking. It had been years since my relationship with John had run its course, but it wasn't a smooth one. Dean and Sam had rescued us from the vampires that had us and when John didn't make it, I wasn't too broken up about it. 

John was abusive and his favorite activity was taking his anger out on me. I'd gotten good at diffusing his temper and taking the hits. The boys assumed most of the bruises I had were from the vamps and I didn't bother to correct their assumption. 

Dean spoke again, reaching out for my hands, "Trisha?" I flinched as his warm hands grasped my cold hands. I stared into his wide and shocked eyes, watching as he connected the dots. His voice was angry, "That son of a bitch." 

He suddenly drew me into his arms for a hug and I couldn't help but relax as he did. His voice was low and almost soothing as he said, "I could never hurt you, Trisha. Certainly not over something so stupid." 

I kept my arms around his waist and my face in his chest, experience telling me he could still turn at any moment. When he didn't receive a response from me, Dean pulled me away, his eyes searching mine.   
His eyes were soft as he said, "I wouldn't. You know that, right?" 

My lip was quivering and my eyes were shiny with unshed tears as I stared at him. I realized he was serious, and I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed unchecked down my face. My body was shaking and Dean's expression grew more and more worried as he watched me. 

He held me again, my tears giving way to large hiccupping sobs as the realization that Dean wouldn't hit me or hurt me smacked me full in the face. I couldn't stop the words as they left my lips. "Really? You won't hurt me?" 

Dean shook his head, his arms holding me tight. "I won't, Trisha. Neither will Sam." He sighed, his breath ruffling my curls. "I will get angry at you, it's inevitable. But I would never raise my hand to hurt you. Ever." He pulled me back, his large hands cupping my face, thumbs wiping away the tears. 

His eyes were kind and still full of worry. "I care about you. I don't hurt those I care about." 

He let me settle against his chest, my sobs quieting somewhat. I cleared my throat and sighed softly. "I think I'm not quite ready yet Dean." 

He didn't say anything, he just nodded. Nestled against his chest, I didn't see him make eye contact with Sam, who had appeared at the library entrance when I screamed. His chest rumbled as he said, "Maybe I'll talk to Sam and we can pass on this case. We can train so you'll be ready for the next one." 

I pulled back and looked at him, feeling hope spread through my chest. "Really?" 

Dean nodded. "Sure thing, kitten." He pulled back into his embrace once more, and my mind raced as it tried to comprehend his words. Was he telling me what I wanted to hear? I knew Dean had never lied to me since they took me in, but only time would tell whether or not he was being honest. 

For now, I let him hold me and let my anger dissipate. Time would either prove me right or make a fool of me, but for now, I would take this over being hit any day.


End file.
